hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Rayvn Akulov
Rayvn Morrigan Akulov is the created daughter of Katalena Akulov and Jace Ferran. Given Katalena's inability to reproduce, Enarion took it upon himself to craft a child as an attempt to manipulate Katalena into staying in his life. Collecting cells from both Jace and Katalena without their knowledge, Enarion used the long forgotten arts of gene-wrighting the Girei had employed and as such created Rayvn. History Rayvn Akulov was created as part of a genetic experiment by Enarion Renner three years following The Collapse. She was presented as a gift to Katalena Akulov by Enarion, and was adopted a week later by Katalena and her partner, Jace Ferran. After her father was discharged from treatment due to his injuries obtained on a mission to the outermost rims, Rayvn would spend the first few years of her life on Hesperidium, one of the moons of Coruscant. As an infant, Rayvn's Hybrid powers, Skulblakan Trickery Magic, manifested over a decade earlier than any Hybrid in recorded history. This caused her mother to begin teaching her to control her magical abilities right along with learning to talk. Rayvn would rapidly develop language comprehension, able to understand and speak Basic fluently by the age of two. She would also come to hold an understanding of Mandalorian and Russian by the age of five, showing signs of strong intellectual potential from a very early age. During this time she would also develop a close relationship with her grandmother, Clara Renner, as well as a familiar relationship with her aunt and cousin, Rachel and Jaina Seaver. Additionally, she would develop a familiarity with the members of Zeta Wing, in particular Morrigan Gustafsson, her middle-namesake. Powers and Abilities Rayvn possesses the ability to wield Skulblakan Trickery Magic. This grants her limited telekinesis as well as the ability to create both auditory and visual illusions, though she is unable to create illusions to trick the other senses. She is able to temporarily make herself look like someone else, provided they are at least human-adjacent in nature. Rayvn has very limited abilities of mental manipulation, at most being able to subtly influence single decisions. She also has an inborn sense of sabotage and subtle weaknesses that allow her to see kinks in the armor of opponents and locations. Rayvn also possesses skill in physical combat, having been trained for most of her life to defend herself with and without her powers. As opposed to her mother, Rayvn is equally physically capable as she is mentally capable. She prefers to use her agility and dexterity to defend herself, seeing more use in dodging than outright blocking. She does not have her lineage's gift with the sword, but rapidly took to the use of knives instead. She also holds skill with all sorts of firearms, specializing in pistols. By the time she was sixteen, it was speculated that she was one of the fastest quick draws in the system she lived in. Gallery RayvnPower.jpg|Rayvn casting a spell RayvnPowers.gif|Rayvn using her powers. RayvnBeingMysterious.gif|Rayvn practicing with her magic. RayvnSpooky.gif|Rayvn about to throw a hammer at Srezz. RayvnGun.png|Rayvn's signature hand-cannon. RayvnArmor.png|Rayvn in her combat armor. Category:Skulblakan-Human Hybrids